deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Petey Piranha Vs Ice Dragon
Mario Vs Kirby! Which of these recurring but bumbling giants will take the other down in this battle of the mutant beasts? Petey Ice Dragon Death Battle! "I NEED A-" "Whoa, whoa, whoa there, Triple D. Let me stop you. I've got a deal for you, and I think you'll like it." The NME salesman leaned back in his chair and grinned. "See, I've been wanting to test out a creature from another kingdom, see how it works with one of yours, you know, foreign relations and all that. Let me sic both monsters- the one you want and the one I'm testing out- on Cappy Town, and you get them both free of charge." "Free?!" exclaimed King Dedede. "Coulda just led wit' dat! You got yourself a deal!" "Um, Sire," murmured Escargoon. "Are you sure this is such a good idea? What if this monster turns out to be a bluff? Or worse, even stronger than NME's monsters?" "Hey, dat's right!" Dedede turned to the salesman. "What's your angle, squeaky? Why're ya sending me this?" "I've got a plan. It goes like this: You take the monster you wanted. Ice Dragon, I assume. Send it out to wreak havoc at night. Then, I'll send you Petey Piranha, and you ride into battle and defeat Ice Dragon on your own vegetarian steed. I don't need to tell you what that means." "We'll be heroes!" exclaimed Escargoon. "We'll have the world groveling at our feet, or lack thereof!" "Sure would be nice to be the hero for once, instead of the zero..." murmured the king, mulling this over. He smiled. "Alright, salesman! Bring 'em on!" Cappy Town, later that night AAAAAAHRRRRAAAAAUUUHHHH! "What was that?!" yelled Blade Knight, unsheathing his sword. "Came from that way!" exclaimed Sword Knight, already running toward the source of the noise. "Town Square! Must be NME again!" Sure enough, in the center of town stood two beasts, one green and red, the other light blue. The king was already there, as well as several townsfolk, the ones too brave or stupid to have left. "Maybe they want some curry!" exclaimed Chef Kawasaki, waving a ladle through the air like a white flag. "Here, dragon, plant! Come and get it! Din-din!" Case in point. Whatever they wanted, it was clear the two didn't like each other. Ice Dragon roared again, challenging the newcomer. Petey yawned, reaching out with a leaf and ripping off the steeple of the former NME Elementary. The plant beast shoved the steeple into its mouth and swallowed, then turned and began to waddle away. Ice Dragon did NOT like being ignored. It let out another roar and charged forward, tackling the overgrown Piranha Plant into the gas station. Petey got up, realized he'd been attacked, and shrieked out, ready for a challenge. Neither was backing down, and the whole town would watch as one fighter would be destroyed. "I was gonna be a hero..." moaned Dedede, as he drove his jeep away from the battle to seek shelter in Castle Dedede. This battle's gonna be HUGE! FIGHT! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Mario vs Kirby' themed Death Battles Category:Animal VS Vegetable Category:Giant Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles